


Next Time

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Takeda and Ukai sneak away during the training camp to have a "moment alone".





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut only, with absolutely no plot whatsoever, for Alternative October!
> 
> Set during the training camp arc!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Takeda isn't really sure how it came to this; maybe the sake was stronger than he thought it was, but somehow, he's wound up in the second floor bathroom with Ukai-kun's mouth on his unmentionables and he's-

"No- no more or I'll-!" He gasps, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the tiles behind him. The younger man pulls away, tongue flicking out to lick at the tip before pulling away completely, and then he's lapping at Takeda's mouth, their tongues slipping and sliding across one another, hands gripping and pulling away layers of clothes, and it's so hot-

_ "Takeda-Sensei," _ that sinful mouth purrs his name, and Takeda is trembling as he turns around to grip the sink. His back arches when large, calloused hands grip his waist, nudging his feet apart. 

"Hurry," the older man whimpers quietly. They don't have time for this; any one of the kids could wake up and need to use the restroom or one of the other coaches could realize how long they've been gone-

Teeth on the back of his neck startle a cry out of him, and one calloused hand comes up to cover his mouth as the other squeezes his hips tightly, holds him steady while Ukai presses into his pliant body. Takeda pants against the hand, fingers slipping on the porcelain sink as he tries to keep steady.

This isn't his first time, but it's been a while and Ukai is by no means small, but they don't have time to waste. The blond starts a rough, fast pace from the beginning, his hand falling away from Takeda's mouth to grip both hips tightly, and Takeda bites into his bottom lip so hard he's sure it'll leave indentions.

"Wish I could hear those pretty moans of yours," Ukai croons against his neck, voice low and dark, "wish we had time for me to properly take you apart and fuck you like you deserve, but-" he clamps his teeth into the base of Takeda's neck, and the teacher can't hold back his moaning keens anymore.

He's begging for  _ more, faster, deeper, _ and Ukai is snarling against his neck, and Takeda is certain there will be bruises on his hips and neck for days-

And it's the thought of wearing Ukai's marks all over, knowing that he'll be  _ branded _ under his clothes, that pushes him over the edge. He comes with a choked moan, pearly fluids spattering the sink in front of him, and Ukai isn't far behind. Takeda can feel the sudden warmth of the other man's cum inside him as the fingers on his hips hold even tighter, their hips pressed flush together.

Only the sound of their heavy breathing can be heard in the empty bathroom as Ukai rests his forehead between Takeda's shoulder blades.

"We," Takeda swallows, licks his dry lips and tries again, "we have to go back. Everyone is still waiting-"

"I know, I know." Ukai sighs. "Just give me a minute." He nuzzles the bare skin in front of him again before pulling away, allowing Takeda to fix up his clothes as he straightens out his own. There's no way anyone will miss what they did no matter how many times Takeda washes his face, but Ukai doesn't burst his bubble. Before the teacher can make it through the door, though, Ukai yanks him into his arms.

"Ukai-kun-"

"I meant it," Ukai mumbles into Takeda's hair, sounding a little embarrassed. "Next time… we'll do it properly."

Takeda's cheeks are warm, and not just from the sake when he nods.

"Next time." He mumbles into the fabric of Ukai's shirt.


End file.
